1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type vehicle including a bar-like steering handlebar removably and steerable supported on a head pipe that is disposed at a front end of a vehicle body frame and inclined upwardly toward the rear. An accelerator operator is disposed on the steering handlebar with an accelerator cable having a first end portion connected to the accelerator operator so as to be displaced accordingly as the accelerator operator is operated. An accelerator operational amount detecting unit is connected to a second end portion of the accelerator cable so as to detect an operational amount of the accelerator operator.
2. Description of Background Art
A technique that is referred to as “drive-by-wire” (DBW, also known as “throttle-by-wire”) is known, wherein an operational amount of an accelerator operator disposed on a steering handlebar is detected and, according to the operational amount detected, an output of power unit is controlled. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-267284 discloses a saddle riding type vehicle incorporating such a DBW system.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-267284, a displacement amount of a throttle cable is configured to be displaced accordingly as a throttle grip disposed on a steering handlebar is operated and is detected by a throttle sensor disposed on a top bridge of a front fork. Thereafter, an output of an electric motor as a power unit is controlled according to an amount detected.
With the accelerator operation amount detecting unit structured to detect the operational amount of the accelerator operator via the accelerator cable, consideration is to be given to the steering of the steering handlebar. Restrictions are therefore imposed on a specific location at which to dispose the accelerator operation amount detecting unit. Meanwhile, there are a number of portions to be tightened existing upwardly of the head pipe that serves as a center of steering, including a cover, a meter, and the steering handlebar. A need therefore arises for consideration of the possible effects on the detecting unit from a screw or a bolt that may come loose and drop.